We propose a centralized, comprehensive database of mouse genetic and biological information together with software tools for analyzing, displaying and distributing mouse mapping information. The Program Project has four Research Projects: -a project to develop graphical tools for displaying mapping information and to develop database communication tools for integrating information from different databases, -a project to develop a collection of statistical, linkage analysis, and map construction tools for use by the mouse genetics community, -a project to obtain support from the Chromosome Committees and large mapping laboratories in maintaining and using the Mouse Genome Informatics databases and software tools, -a project to integrate comparative mapping information for other mammalian species and for testing database management systems. The Project also has six Core Projects: -a project to develop and maintain a relational database of raw mouse mapping information, -a project to develop and maintain a database of gene and mutation descriptions together with text search tools, -a project to develop and maintain a database of inbred strain characteristics, -a project to maintain existing databases such as GBASE until the Mouse Genome Database is ready, -a project to provide technical support for users, -a project to provide administrative support.